An electronic service guide (ESG) of a China mobile multimedia broadcasting (CMMB) system is a multimedia broadcasting information navigation service. A terminal user can obtain related information of a multimedia broadcasting service through the ESG, e.g. a service name, playing time, a content outline, etc., so as to assist the user in quick searching, previewing and accessing. The ESG provides a good navigation mechanism for the users to watch a television program and enjoy information service, so that the users can find their favorite program and view the additional information of the program conveniently and quickly.
These functions of the ESG become an important approach and tool for the users to watch the programs. Various value-added services may be provided in the ESG, so as to generate a substantial income for an operator by making full use of ESG user group. As there are more and more ESG information, effectively organizing and scheduling the ESG information has become a more important task.
At present, many non-television services (e.g. stocks, information downloading, traffic navigations, etc.) have been added to a CMMB mobile TV service. These services are all integrated into an existing mobile TV module, and they are collectively referred to as a mobile multimedia broadcasting service, which are used to select and use a certain service among them after the user enters a mobile TV application. Currently, service identifiers of all the services of the mobile multimedia broadcasting service are all saved in a continual service multiplex configuration table (CMCT) of a control information table (borne in a multiplex frame 0) of a CMMB protocol architecture, as shown in FIG. 1a. 
When the user watches the television, the terminal obtains the service identifiers of the program through the ESG, and obtains the demodulation information corresponding to the service, such as a Reed-Solomon (RS) code rate, a byte interleaved mode, a coding rate of a low density parity check (LDPC) code, a modulation mode, a timeslot quantity, and the number of timeslots, etc., according to the corresponding service identifiers in the CMCT, so as to obtain corresponding data from a demodulator to perform processing and playing.
Because the non-television services have just been added to a CMMB mobile TV, service identifiers of the non-television services are uncertain compared with the previous mobile TV service. Service identifiers of the non-television services, such as the stocks, the information downloading, the traffic navigations and so on, are verbally arranged between the terminal and a front-end transmission system. At present, it is verbally arranged that “2000” refers to the stocks and “2001” refers to the information downloading. However, there is no written agreement for specifying the service identifiers of the non-television services. The service identifiers, the service name and a program type (a television program, a broadcasting program, etc.) of the mobile multimedia broadcasting service are contained in the ESG. Not only reception demodulation parameters of all the previous mobile TV service but also the reception demodulation parameters of the new added non-television services (the stocks, etc.) are contained in the CMCT. However, there is no service type, service name and other information of a specific service in the CMCT. Therefore, complete mobile multimedia broadcasting service data can be obtained by using the ESG and the CMCT together.
Currently, an ESG transmission and reception system of a mobile multimedia broadcasting network is composed of three parts: an ESG server, a program source transmission subsystem and a terminal. The ESG server adds the ESG service to the program source transmission subsystem, the program source transmission subsystem transmits the ESG via a logic channel, and the terminal receives the ESG via the mobile multimedia broadcasting network.
If the terminal is able to receive the ESG, it needs to wait for downloading all the ESG data completely and to parse the ESG in order to acquire the service identifiers, the service type, an encryption indication and other information of the mobile multimedia broadcasting service therefrom, and thus to acquire the demodulation information of the service through the CMCT in order to obtain complete data and perform processing, so as to make presentation for the user finally.
To sum up, there are defects as follows in the existing technology.
(1) Each time the user enters the mobile TV application, it is required to execute ESG processing procedure (if there is local ESG, it is required to parse the ESG; and if there is no local ESG, it is required to parse it after downloading), thus the user needs to wait quite a long time, which has an influence on user experience.
(2) Because necessary information for parsing and playing the service data is contained in the ESG, the terminal has to combine it with CMCT information in order to parse and process the service data correctly. If the ESG server has not added the ESG service to the program source transmission subsystem, then it will cause that the ESG is not transmitted, or if the terminal has not received the ESG for some other reasons, then it will cause that the terminal cannot parse and process the service data.